


Сплошная романтика

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эд с большим трудом пытается разобраться в классических ритуалах романтических ухаживаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сплошная романтика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doing Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063591) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Прекратив читать, Эд краем глаза смотрит на Роя; выбившиеся из косы пряди скрывают выражение его глаз. Рой наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, потому что Рой ублюдочный ублюдок, да и к тому же читер. 

Эд переворачивает страницу. Его лицо пылает так сильно, что удивительно, как до сих пор ничего не загорелось. 

— Э… эй, — говорит он. 

Блядь блядь блядь блядский пиздец. Что бы он ни сказал, все звучит не так. О чем вообще разговаривать с тем, кто видел тебя голым? Что говорить тому, кто слизывал пот с твоего горла? К каким витиеватым, легкомысленным, игривым словам прибегать в таких случаях? 

Эд пролистал парочку тупых книг, которыми зачитывается Ал — просто потому, что это же книги! — и вытерпел несколько радио-пьес, о которых тот же Ал отзывался с неослабевающим восхищением, когда их крутили в эфире. Любовники должны постоянно насмехаться друг над другом. Это волнует, вызывает энтузиазм — а главное, входит в правила игры. Ты должен разыгрывать из себя недотрогу, умничать и острить, и обязательно придумывать множество ехидных комментариев, чтобы никто в жизни не догадался о твоих настоящих чувствах. И тогда (Эд так и не понял, почему) всем сразу станет ясно, что ты хочешь заняться сексом. 

Последняя часть — самая странная. Если бы он сказал кому-то: «Ты подлец и распутник» (причем Эд совершенно уверен, что обе характеристики не самые лестные), а затем добавил: «И я никогда не стану твоим!»… ну, в других выражениях, конечно — черт, кто вообще так говорит в современности? — но если бы вдруг на него нашла подобная блажь, то он бы уж точно имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Эд не стал бы сначала толкать всякую херню, а затем с готовностью падать в чьи-то объятья; иначе это ведь ложь, разве нет? 

Вот только Ал в такие моменты всегда счастливо вздыхал, будто здесь и начиналось настоящее веселье. 

— Да? — спокойно говорит Рой. 

Есть и другая проблема: конечно, у Роя чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда он лично удостоверился в гибкости Эда… но если Эд не в состоянии связать хоть пару слов даже ради спасения своей гребаной жизни, то надолго ли главному сердцееду всего Центра этого хватит? 

Пора признать правду — Эд совершенно не разбирается в романтике. Он глух к песням о любви. Когда он долго смотрит на Роя, его сердце стучит все чаще, но это не вдохновляет на остроумие и красноречивые фразы; нет, его язык обращается в камень, а дым от разгорающегося в животе пожара душит в горле все красивые слова. Для этого не существует готового шаблона. А вдруг с ним что-то не так? Вдруг чувства не имеют никакого значения, если ты не можешь выразить их словами — но нет, это не может быть правдой… 

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Рой. 

— Ничего, — отвечает Эд, пристально уставившись на слово «для». Очень полезное слово. Важная частица. Полезное для языка. Для языка. 

Рой пододвигается ближе. Диван тихо скрипит под его весом; подушки сдвигаются, и Эд невольно прислоняется к Рою плечом. 

Вот, именно так все и должно было идти с самого начала. Вся эта… двусмысленная… невразумительная… херня. На самом деле ты ничего не говоришь вслух — или, если ты настоящий профи, говоришь что-то противоположное тому, что на самом деле хочешь сказать, — и каким-то образом другой человек понимает, что ты за ним ухаживаешь. Так что он игнорирует все сказанное и отвечает столь же романтично. 

Эд считает, что игнорировать людей просто грубо. 

Зачем они вообще страдают подобной херней? Ну, кроме того, что секс охуителен, так что все страдания вроде как того стоят, и… ладно, потому и занимаются, наверное. 

— Нет, правда, — говорит Рой. — Что не так? Ты дергаешься весь вечер. 

— Я не дергаюсь, — отрезает Эд. Теперь он занят словом «пропорциональный»: оно не так универсально, как «для», но тоже в общем-то полезно для общего развития. 

— Эдвард. 

Когда Рой произносит его имя таким тоном — низко, мягко, терпеливо, каждый звук гладко скатывается с языка, — по спине Эда пробегает дрожь, и его будто пронзает огненное копье. Рой легко кладет ладонь ему на бедро. Черт, у него такие красивые руки. Длинные, изящные пальцы, и в то же время достаточно мощные кисти, чтобы в них чувствовалась сила — они могут касаться так нежно, но могут и сжимать стальной хваткой; и когда он впивается в тебя пальцами, чувствуешь себя одновременно захваченным врасплох и желанным, и поддаваться этому ощущению все равно что… 

С трудом оторвав взгляд от рук Роя, Эд снова смотрит в книгу. На этот раз ему попадается слово «нимб». 

Хорошее слово — нимб. 

Да пошел он на хуй, этот нимб; чего Эд в самом деле хочет, так это чтобы Рой сжал его задницу, зарылся пальцами в волосы, прижал запястья к изголовью кровати — чтобы он мог выгибаться, извиваться и стонать, сколько захочется, и при этом его по-прежнему окружал бы ошеломительной жар чужого тела, давящего сверху, и удовольствие, и… 

Какое, к черту, отношение ко всему этому имеют взаимные подколки? 

— Я думаю… — говорит он. 

Рой сидит очень тихо; как чей-то взгляд может быть таким тяжелым? Это же не материальный предмет — у него нет массы; значит, он просто не может быть тяжелым. 

— Что, — продолжает Эд, — может. Мне стоит. Почитать. Наверху. 

— В библиотеке? — спрашивает Рой, разыгрывая воплощенную невинность — вот же ублюдок. Он не может не знать; он обязан понимать, о чем идет речь; он гроссмейстер в этой игре, а кроме того, такая сволочь. 

— Вообще-то, — упрямо говорит Эд, изо всех сил не обращая внимания, как от руки Роя на его бедре по всему телу расходятся волны обжигающего тепла, — в… постели. Там… удобно. Не то чтобы в библиотеке не было удобно. Но в спальне. Уютнее. Ну знаешь. 

— Уверен, что тебе хочется именно уюта? — спрашивает Рой. 

Эд смотрит на него, как на имбецила. Впрочем, нет, его имбецильность не подлежит сомнению; Эд смотрит на него и констатирует факт. 

— Похоже, ты искренне наслаждаешься чтением своей книги, — говорит Рой, заглядывая ему через плечо. Теперь до боли знакомый шелковый голос и влажные губы оказываются невыносимо близко к уху Эда. — Ты смотришь на эту страницу уже целых две минуты; должно быть, там описывается что-то поистине захватывающее. Конечно, тебе не хотелось бы слишком расслабиться и случайно уснуть. 

Эд чувствует, как начинает потеть. Что, если Рой так привык к Эду в роли неловкого и неопытного маленького ботаника (нет, не так; неловкого, неопытного и совершенно нормального по размерам ботаника), что теперь и в самом деле не понимает: Эд изо всех сил старается сыграть в эту тупую игру, но терпит сокрушительное поражение по всем фронтам? 

Вся эта романтика — сплошной кусок дерьма. Людям стоило бы просто говорить друг другу: «Ты мне нравишься, давай потрахаемся», — и не заморачиваться всякой ерундой. 

Блядьблядьвотжевашужмать. 

— Пошли со мной, — говорит Эд. — В кровать, я имею в виду. Убедишься, что я там не усну. То есть, я скорее всего и так не усну, но… на всякий случай. Ну знаешь. 

Двенадцать разных людей в двенадцати совершенно разных ситуациях говорили Эду, что он наименее уклончивый человек из всех, кого они встречали. Должно же это хоть как-то ему помочь. 

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Рой. Он касается губами мочки его уха, щекочет дыханием шею, и плечи Эда тут же напрягаются. — Я не хотел бы помешать столь восхитительной схватке с литера… 

Все тело Эда натянуто, как тетива лука, и низкий голос Роя отзывается резонансом в самом центре его естества; не выдержав, он все же срывается. 

Схватив стальной рукой воротник рубашки Роя, Эд целует его прежде, чем тот успевает отреагировать. Грубо прикусив нижнюю губу, он отталкивает его — и тут же замечает, как глаза Роя весело поблескивают. 

— Просто трахни меня наконец, — говорит Эд. — Черт тебя побери. 

Теперь Рой даже не пытается скрыть улыбку. Никто в здравом уме не позволит этому человеку править страной, и уж точно не своей собственной. 

— Почему же ты сразу не сказал? 

— Я тебя сейчас выпотрошу, — говорит Эд. — Голыми, блядь, руками. 

Рой берет его за левую руку и тянет вверх, помогая подняться на ноги. 

— Надеюсь, не раньше, чем я тебя трахну. 

— Зависит от того, как хорошо ты меня трахнешь, — говорит Эд. 

Настолько искренне Рой смеется только с ним наедине — или, по крайней мере, Эду хочется в это верить; он никогда не слышал ничего подобного, когда они общались с другими людьми. Наедине смех Роя глубокий, богатый обертонами, почти что счастливый, и в крови Эда вспыхивает огонь каждый раз, когда он его слышит. 

— Ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление, насколько ты очарователен? — спрашивает Рой. 

— Кто тут маленький? — огрызается Эд. 

Тот самый смех, звучащий лишь для него, не смолкает всю дорогу до спальни.


End file.
